happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deviously Good
Deviously Good is a 60-minute-long special HTF Fanon episode that is the finale of season 54. Characters Starring *Devious *Splendid *Toothy Featuring *Splendont *Rexy Roo *Pluto and Charon *Unicornius *Meka Shiya *SSSSSuper Squad Appearances *Numerous Tree Friends Plot Part I: The Parade Devious wakes up from bed, exhausted. He gazes out his window, remembering that it's Splendid Week, angered. He then gets an idea: Why not wreck the party? He jumps into a giant walking machine, heading for the parade. At the parade, the whole population of Happy Tree Land, save for Splendont and Devious, for a few seconds, is cheering in delight for Splendid. Unicornius, on the other hand, slaps Splendid in the face and says, "Look at my 6,000,000,000,000,000D posture!" Everyone stops for a second, then starts using their cameras not on them, but on the lightly-wounded Splendid, each and every photo being bombed by Unicornius, save for the first. Devious' machine then nearly steps on Rexy Roo, who nearly dodges it the whole way, hand nicked off by the machine. Unicornius then sadistically smiles at Rexy Roo, and gets sprayed by Rexy's blood. Devious speaks to Splendid, saying, "Do you have the guts to kill me?" Splendid replies, "No, but I have the guts to destroy you!" The crowd cheers for Splendid, until Devious scares him into his solid rhodium castle. Everyone then points firearms at Devious, lightly wounding him. Toothy, on the other hand, doesn't, as he feels everyone should be respected. He then climbs up the machine, and drags Devious out, where he still gets wounded, but not much. Unicornius, angered, nearly kills Rexy Roo, but not before being knocked unconscious by Toothy. Toothy drags Devious to Splendid's castle, where Splendid greets him, saying, "Oh, hello, dear henchman." Toothy replies, "Why do you call me that?" "Because you are," Splendid replies to Toothy. "No," says Toothy. "Yes," says Splendid. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Alright, Toothy, you win... for now. Pluto, Charon, after him!" Splendid cries. Pluto and Charon then chase Toothy out of the castle, where Devious wakes up, and says, "Am I alright?" Toothy replies, "Yes. You're alright. Just a few light bruises here and there." Devious asks, "Who are you?" Toothy replies, "I'm Toothy, and I'll treat you very well." Devious, feeling a few moments of redemption, says, "Please... care for me... I can barely move..." "I will," replies Toothy. Toothy drags Devious to his home, pouring some bromine disinfectant on his wounds. Meanwhile, Splendid is up to an evil plan. He says, "All henchmen, gather around me, except for that pathetic excuse for one, Toothy!" His henchmen, which are Splendont, his SSSSSuper Squad, Pluto, and Charon, all agree, with Pluto and Charon just speaking in bark code. Splendid says, "We are aganist all evil!" His henchmen all agree. "We are against all injustice!" Splendid says, henchmen agreeing again. Splendid then remarks, "But no one knows what we really are! We are the League of Unified, Sinister Tactics!" Splendont raises his hand, and Splendid replies, "Yes, Splendont?" Splendont says, "Doesn't the League of Unified, Sinister Tactics abbreviate to LUST?" Pluto and Charon growl at Splendont, cornering him against a rhodium wall, Splendont saying, "Of course you know what it means! Why is it that you growl at me every time I remark something?" The dogs back down. Splendid professes, "I always knew what it spelled out. That's why I make it like that. Whenever I went to conventions, I told the guys there that LUST was the League of Unified, Superior Triumph, but I always wondered what people thought about it. Well, now I know... they don't!" Meanwhile, at Toothy's house, Devious, still wounded, is just falling to sleep. Toothy smiles, and kisses Devious good night, before falling asleep himself. Part II: Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad Goes Into Action Meanwhile, Splendid is ordering his SSSSSuper Squad to go into action, and capture Devious. The SSSSSuper Squad does as their master says, and breaks into Toothy's gargantuan house, like, there's 2 giant floors to it. The SSSSSuper Squad, in black-as-night ski masks and robber suits, activate their flashlights. They search near and far for Devious, not realizing that he's right in front of their eyes, in the guest room. They find Toothy, and wake him up, shining the flashlights in his eyes, slightly blinding him. They search up in the attic for Devious next. But then they realize, it doesn't have French fri-- wait a minute, do not put lyrics to an L7 song in an HTFF Special! Back to the special. They then realizehe's been right in front of their eyes the whole time, just in the guest room. The SSSSSuper Squad then removes Devious' blanket, and captures him. They then get back to Splendid's rhodium castle, saying, "Sir, we have captured your victim for murder, sir." Splendid replies, "Good. I might as well give him an 'interrogation' before the trial." Splendid carries him to a padded room, where he sets him down on a gray chair, and knocks him on the head to awaken him. The interrogation commences with Splendid remarking, "Hello, Devious." Devious replies, "Splendid!" Splendid replies, "Oph, you're definitely a psychopath and must be sentenced to... execution." "What?" exclaimed Devious, angered at Splendid's false designation. Splendid says, "Come with me, Devious. Come to the... execution... room." Devious follows along. Toothy wakes up with blurry vision, and goes over the railing of his house accidentally. His vision regains after that. He ambles to the guest room to find Devious... gone! He runs to Splendid's castle, witnessing Devious' potential execution. Splendid says, "Are you willing to be executed at this moment?" Devious replies, "Nope." Splendid inquires, "Do you want these?" while grabbing Devious' wrists. Devious says, "Yes." Splendid then proceeds to use his laser eyes to nearly behead Devious, and Toothy gets him out of the way at the last second, but Splendid's lasers sever Devious' hands off. Toothy, shocked, asks, "Are you okay?" Devious, hyperventilating, replies, "No! Absolutely not!" Toothy looks down and sees stumps where Devious' hands should be. Toothy grabs Devious and dashes to Meka Shiya's Mechanical Parts, but not before Splendid orders Pluto and Charon to go after them. On the way to MSMP, they encounter a swirling chasm, just barely not falling in. Pluto and Charon corner Toothy and Devious. Splendid, satisfied with Devious' supposed death, notices Devious' hands laying on the floor, and throws them into a grinder. Meanwhile, Toothy, Devious cradled in his arms, is still cornered by Pluto and Charon. Toothy utters, "Not today!" and uses the dogs as a bridge to get across the chasm. The dogs then nearly fall into it. Toothy is then greeted into Meka Shiya's, where Toothy is asked the emergency. Toothy replies, "Severed hands." Meka Skiya replies, "Well, I can custom-make some prosthetic hands, if you want." "Okay. That's just what I need," replies Toothy. After analyzation of skin color, and length of potential limbs, the limbs would be made. After 5 minutes, the prosthetic hands were done. They were then installed onto Devious' stumps, and Devious wakes up again, noticing his prosthetic limbs, saying, "What... are... these?" Toothy replies, "Artificial hands. You'll need them." They then walk across the chasm again, and the dogs trapeze themselves to get back up, and give chase to them. The long chase leads to the Happy Tree Forest, where they hide behind some shrubs. Pluto and Charon, unable to see them, go back to the castle of Splendid, where they are told Devious is dead in bark code. Part III: The Reveal Toothy and Devious come out from hiding, going onto the streets of Happy Tree Town, and finding the stage where Splendid once proudly stood. Unicornius reveals himself from invisibility, and asks the two, "Hello there, fine sirs. What is your predicament? Is a significant other's limbs seve--" "Yes, that is exactly my predicament...?" Toothy replies. Unicornius replies, "Well, I notice there's no severed limbs... are those limbs on him prosthetic?" "Yes," says Toothy, "and I noticed you smiled at Rexy Roo when his arm got nicked off by Devious' giant walker." "Smiled?" Unicornius inquires, "Smiled? Smiled? I'm not that sadistic... am I? Am I a sadist? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me I'm a sadist. I won't react in any way. I'm a sadist. I am. I am totally a psychopathic sadist. I am truly, genuinely, totally, really a socio-psychopathic, sadistic torture--" "Alright, fine, Unicornius! You are truly, genuinely, totally, really, a socio-psychopathis, sadistic torturer! You happy now?" replied an extremely annoyed Toothy. Rexy Roo came out from behind the curtains, with a prosthetic arm to replace his old one. "I always had suspicions about Splendid's organization, LUST," remarked Rexy Roo (by the way, nice alliteration), "because I obviously know that Splendid doesn't have lust, and he's obvious enemies with Devious over here. I wonder why, but I think Splendid is, contrary to popular belief... a supervillain!" "Oh, shut up, Rexy Ro- wait a minute... would a superhero use the word 'henchman?'" inquired Toothy, finally realizing the truth about Splendid. He then proceeds to seek out Splendid and melt the rhodium of his castle. He calls up Splendid, saying, "Hello, Splendid, I'm your biggest fan, so do what I say now. Crank your space heater up to 12, get out of your castle, and watch your castle." "On it, sir," Splendid replied, proceeding to do what Toothy says. Splendont, the SSSSSuper Squad, Pluto, and Charon notice the metal of the castle melting, and escape, along with Splendid. They watch as it melts, and the liquid rhodium is sent into the deep chasm, which is what Splendid just realizes is... Hell. The next morning arrives, and Splendid wakes up, hearing Devious speaking on where he once proudly stood. He flies over, and notices that Toothy is also up there with Devious, talking about how he found out Splendid was a supervillain, not a superhero. Splendid goes up to the mic, saying, "I'm not a villain! Am I? Am I really psychotic and crap? Am I? Am I?" Toothy says, "Yes, he is. He has many henchmen. His SSSSSuper Squad? It's just his team of criminals banded up for thievery, murders, and many more crimes! Pluto and Charon? You may think they're just a dwarf planet and its orbiting mood up orbiting the Sun, but no! It's also Splendid's band of dogs! They look cute on the outside, but they are really hungry for you! I need you to be aware of this, because Splendid Week is honoring someone you shan't trust!" "That's it, Toothy! You just crossed the line! Try to catch me now, huh? Huh?" Splendid utters, before flying off to the remains of his castle. Toothy and Devious then trace his path, find him, and confront him. Toothy says, "Oh, it's on, former role model." Splendid says, "It's on for you, former #1 fan, and I'm gonna beat you at this!" and punches Toothy, knocking him against a tree, breaking the back of his skull. The rivals, Devious and Splendid, fight, with many punches, kicks, and jabs. There was even a slice-like move. Splendid punches Devious in the chin, breaking it. He falls to the ground, and Splendid, removing his mask, utters, "Die, wicked one, and burn in Hell!" Just as Splendid is about to choke Devious, an arm comes from the chasm and grabs Splendid's leg. Devious and Toothy watch Splendid, being dragged to his doom, begging, "Please, mysterious arm! Have mercy! I've never done anything bad! Just let me have a second chance!" before his soul is trapped in Hell. The chasm closes, and all that remains of Splendid on the ground is his mask. With Splendid dead, Splendont took on the title of Town Superhero, and changed his name to that of his brother's. Devious' role as Town Supervillian has been retired, and he abolished that role as well. The lifeblood of the town is still going on normally, and everyone is back to their everyday ways. But no one knows what exactly happened to Splendid, or why he was disguising his evil as good. We only know this one thing: nothing. Moral N/A Fates Deaths (temporary) #Splendid is dragged to Hell by a mysterious arm. Injuries (also temporary) #Rexy Roo's arm is nicked off by Devious' machine's leg. #Devious is lightly wounded by bullets, and then his hands are severed by Splendid's lasers. #The back of Toothy's skull is broken by Splendid. Trivia *Splendid being dragged to Hell is a reference to The Princess and the Frog, specifically near the end of the movie, and there may be spoilers ahead, where Dr. Facilier gets dragged to the Voodoo Spirit World by his henchmen, the Voodoo Spirits. *This is the debut of Rexy Roo, Unicornius, Pluto, and Charon. Category:Season 54 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes